yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiba Kawaito
Kiba Kawaito is a female student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kiba wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has light gray and dark purple hair tied in a long ponytail. She has purple eyeshadow as well as dark purple eyes and she wears purple stockings that fade to white. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to the plaza and call the police. She is unable to fight back against the player. She will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at her. Reputation Kiba's default reputation is +20. Liked: 30 Respected: 30 Feared: 0 Routine At 7:05 AM, Kiba enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the east wing corner of the third floor and practices her keytar. At 8:00 AM, Kiba walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go eat lunch outside of the Light Music Club at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. At 4:00 PM, she will go back to the third floor to practice her keytar and at 4:54 PM, she'll visit the Light Music Club and will rehearse with her club members for an upcoming song until the end of the day. If the Light Music Club is disbanded, she will talk and spend her time with the other former members outside of the clubroom, except for Miyuji who will spend her time alone on the rooftop if the club is disbanded. Background According to her student profile, she is the keyboardist of the Strawberry Thieves. Strongly prefers synth instruments over traditional acoustic instruments. Believes that the keytar is the coolest instrument to ever be invented. Topics The topics towards Kiba are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Sports * Gardening * Reading * Nature Positive *Music *Photography *Science *Anime *Memes Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Kiba was first implemented in the September 3rd, 2018 Build. However, she wasn't fully implemented until the October 14th, 2018 Build.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/09/03/september-3rd-bug-fixing-build-2/ *Her first name is vaguely taken from the word "キーボード" (kībōdo; keyboard), while her last name may have come from the instrument company: "Kawai", which develops keyboards. *In the September 7th, 2018 Build, Kiba's portrait used to be Beshi Takamine's but it was later changed. *Due to her being a part of the Light Music Club, she wears a musical symbol. Kiba's being a Beamed Note, having 2 Quavers. Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryKibaKawaito.png|An illustration of Kiba from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_5555555.png|Kiba's 1st portrait. September 7th, 2018 (Bugged). Student_55.png|Kiba's 2nd portrait. September 13th, 2018. DoraSeptember22nd.PNG|Kiba's 3rd portrait. September 22nd, 2018. KibaOctober17th.PNG|Kiba's 4th portrait. October 17th, 2018. Kiba is so Emo.png|Kiba's 5th portrait. December 5th, 2018. KibaDec6th2018.png|Kiba's 6th portrait. December 6th, 2018. KibaProfileBugged.png|Kiba's 1st profile. September 7th, 2018 (Bugged). KibaKawaitoProfileOctober31st2019.png|Kiba's 2nd profile. October 31st, 2019. KibaKawaitoProfileNovember24th2019.png|Kiba's 3rd profile. November 24th, 2019. KibaKawaitoPlayingKeyboardLMC.png|Kiba playing the keyboard in the Light Music Club. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Female Students Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Interactive